Master of Masters
The Master of Masters is a Keyblade Master that appears Kingdom Hearts χ. He is responsible for training the five Foretellers and gifting them with the Book of Prophecies. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover'' A mysterious man who possesses an eye that can see into the future. He uses that knowledge to write the Book of Prophecies. No one knows whether his mischievous nature is calculated or true. He disappears after bestowing five of his six apprentices with a copy of the Book. Story Before Kingdom Hearts χ According to the player's Chirithy, the five Foretellers and one other Keyblade wielder were the apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters." Shortly before he disappeared, the Master of Masters assigned his disciples new names and gifted five of them with a tome from the Book of Prophecies, which taught them of the event that would doom the world.http://www.khunchainedx.com/wiki/Mission_94:_Where%27s_Chirithy%3F_Pt._2 ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' After helping Chirithy fend off the Minute Bombs in Daybreak Town, the Player goes to sleep. They have a dream in which the five Foretellers converse with their master before the Player has a chance to approach the Foretellers and their mysterious visitor, they are engulfed in darkness and wake up. http://www.khunchainedx.com/wiki/Mission_359 ''Kingdom Hearts III'' The Master of Masters is mentioned by the Secret Reports written by Luxu. It was stated that out of the five new Union leaders, there is one he didn't chose. Luxu also lamented that without the Master, the darkness began to spread even without any Keyblade War. It has been stated that the Master will return after the Second Keyblade War comes to a close and the Foretellers are reunited with Luxu. Physical appearance The Master of Masters appears as a person completely concealed in a black coat. Nothing else is known about the Master's appearance beneath the hood, although according to Chirithy he has an eye that gazes into the future. As the Master has installed one of his eyes inside the Gazing Eye, he has seemingly lost one of his eyes, although it remains unknown if he can't just regenerate or replace it. Personality The true personality of the Master is unknown due to his contradicting manner in all his recent appearances. He constantly behaves in an unpredictable and eccentric manner despite his extraordinary intelligence and wisdom but his ability to stage the Keyblade War while ensuring the worlds would still exist, manipulating his own loyal apprentices with no apparent qualms despite their absolute loyalty and his apparent affection for them, indicates a machievallan personality. His true allegiance remains unknown as although he apparently cared enough for the existence of the worlds to ensure they would survive despite this not stopping him from carrying out his mysterious plans, he was willing to let several disastrous events unfold while merely watching. In addition, he is quite capable of being serious, as displayed by his ability to strike clear worry into his extremely powerful apprentices when they asked him regarding their roles, despite often returning to his old self. Abilities Little is currently known about the Master's skills but as he is the one who trained the incredibly strong and skilled Foretellers, Keyblade Masters themselves, with him still clearly being visibly superior to their level of might, and is regarded by them all with awe. He can casually intimidate even the arrogant and powerful Aced by merely pretending to find his dissaproval of Ira becoming the leader undesirable, hinting he is most likely one of the most, if not, the most powerful and skilled Keyblade Masters around. It has also been noted that he has the power to forcibly stop his apprentices from causing the Keyblade War, further showing just how powerful the Master truly is. One of the abilities the Master is known to have is to spawn Keyblades from the hearts of others, which he acquired from studying the X-blade. He also can use his Gazing Eye to see the future and can perceive anything the Eye saw from anywhere throughout time. This ability made the Book of Prophecies he authored possible to exist. He was capable of creating the Spirit Chirithys for the Foretellers and their Union members. An extremely intelligent and wise man, the Master is an extraordinary strategist and manipulator as he gave each of the Foretellers their own roles specifically based on his knowledge of how they would react to successfully ensure the Keyblade War would occur and despite the overwhelming darkness unleashed from the war, he was still able to successfully keep the light from fully expiring and prevent the darkness from completely consuming everything, allowing the worlds to exist, but separated, by having the members of the Dandelions transported to a different worldline so as to protect them and their light. Along with that, he also successfully instructed Luxu in how to enact a second Keyblade War that was so magnificently done that Luxu successfully eluded all detection in his part, to the point that even the brilliant Master Xehanort was completely fooled into believing Luxu, as Xigbar, was merely desiring the power of the Keyblade enough to join him. The Master appears to be capable of sensing whenever Kingdom Hearts is summoned, as his apprentices believe that summoning Kingdom Hearts would cause his return. Along with that, he clearly possesses a form of immortality, having remained alive over the centuries since the Keyblade War, although how he is immortal remains unknown. Equipment : Main article: The Gazing Eye Although the main Keyblade of the Master of Masters is unknown, he created and briefly wielded The Gazing Eye, a Keyblade forged from one of his eyes, which he used to see future events in order to write the Book of Prophecies. References Category:Kingdom Hearts χ Characters Category:Daybreak Town Category:Original characters